Electromagnetically actuated switches, contactors, for closing or opening a main circuit, possibly with a high power consumption, are known. In this case, a magnetic field is produced by way of a control current flowing through a coil, by which magnetic field an electrical contact is actuated mechanically, which electrical contact closes or opens the main circuit. Contactors are often combined with motor circuit breakers, overload relays or fuses, in particular in switchgear assemblies, but can also be used when installed individually.
Depending on the use, in this case connections are required sometimes on one side of the contactor, sometimes on the opposite side of the contactor, and sometimes on both sides of the contactor. Generally, the position of the connections on the contactor is fixedly predetermined by the manufacturer. Thus, the connecting feed lines possibly need to be routed via the contactor, which is unclear, makes access to the contactor more difficult and, in particular in the case of a large number of connections, can result in wiring errors.
DE 30 17 561 C2 has disclosed an electromagnetic switching device with connection terminals which can be plugged in. The connection terminals can be plugged into the switching device or removed therefrom depending on requirements and spatial conditions.
DE 44 06 682 C2 has disclosed a contactor with a plurality of coil terminals. In this case, an external wiring section can be connected to one of the coil terminals or removed from the contactor, depending on requirements and on the arrangement of the contactor.